Previously Perpetually Single
by Haikyuu-Sama
Summary: 'It's Valentine's Day and I know your roommate, Iwaizumi Hajime; he dates my roommate Oikawa Tooru. Anyway, they're probably fucking in my room right now and I need a place to crash. Please let me crash here.' {Daisuga}


Previously Perpetually Single

Sugawara Koushi isn't against Valentine's Day. That's not the problem. His being perpetually single and attending a college where he swears everyone is dating someone, that's the problem. Romance is a great thing in Suga's eyes, however he is gay and seemingly all the gay men in this college are either not his type or taken. Scratch that, no one's been his type yet. They're just all taken. And this includes his roommate, Oikawa Tooru.

"It's going to be great, Kou-chan. Iwa's finally going to take me out to dinner!" Suga stared down at his writing project and hummed a _'mhm'_ in reply. Oikawa wasn't having this. He snatched the project from Suga and frowned down at him. "Look, I know you're moping because you're single and all, but it's not my fault your standards are so fucking high."

"I don't have _standards_ , Tooru. I just don't fancy anyone here."

"Well, if you don't have standards, then get your ass down to the pub and sweet talk some good looking guy. Then you can stop making me feel bad."

"You don't feel bad, and you know it. You just want me to pay more attention to you rambling on about Iwaizumi."

"If you understand what I want then why don't you just do it?" Oikawa raised one eyebrow and handed Suga's project back.

"Because I have some dignity left." Oikawa scoffed.

"Hardly."

"Oh, har har."

"You love me." Suga frowned as Oikawa grabbed something from his dresser.

"I don't doubt that... but why are you putting on mascara?" Oikawa peered into the mirror on top of his dresser and fluttered his eyelashes against the mascara brush, shrugging.

"I dunno, it just makes my eyelashes look pretty." Suga pursed his lips.

"One to his own, I suppose."

"Precisely."

"When did you even start wearing make-up?" Suga asked, not ready to let this drop. He was intrigued. He'd never seen Oikawa bring back any make-up before.

"Uhh- a month ago?" Oikawa winced. "Fuck, I poked my eye. Pass me a wipe, Koushi."

"Where are they?"

"In the middle draw." Suga made his way over and dug around the middle draw of Oikawa's dresser. He found the wet wipes amongst other things; nude coloured eye shadows, black eyeliner, pore cleansing treatments, vitamin c tablets and condoms. He handed Oikawa the wipes and he cleaned up the smudged mascara before reapplying it without stabbing himself this time.

"Quite an interesting draw you've got there."

"Yeah, yeah. Go ahead and laugh. I'm like a teenage girl, I know-,"

"No, it's not that. I was just wondering why you never told me."

"About the make-up or the condoms?" Suga shoved his shoulder lightly as Oikawa dropped his mascara back into his draw.

"The make-up, smart ass." Oikawa grinned.

" _Riiight_ ~ you already knew about the condoms-,"

"Don't you fucking _dare_ remind me why I know you own condoms. I don't want to remember." Oikawa tsked, waggled his finger and laughed.

"Such a child. Just be grateful you didn't walk in five minutes earlier-,"

"Tooru!" Oikawa chuckled loudly as he ducked out of the way of Suga's hand which was trying to grab him.

"OK, OK! I won't tell you about how Iwa was touching me-,"

"I am going to kill you-!"

"You two sure are rowdy for a Sunday." Both froze; Oikawa's hands up to defend himself and Suga's hands poised to attack. Iwaizumi stood in the doorway, leaning back against the open door, arms crossed over his chest.

"Iwa-chan~!" Oikawa smiled widely and flung himself at Iwaizumi who sighed and held out his arms for him. "What are you doing here? It's not five yet, is it?" Iwaizumi looked down at the boy in his arms and shook his head.

"I just thought you might want to go out for a bit before hand. But if you're having fun about to get your ass beat by Suga then please do stay." Oikawa poked his tongue out at Suga.

"I would've won."

"Sure you would've, Tooru." Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at Suga who laughed.

"Please take him, Iwa. He's doing my head in." Iwaizumi chuckled.

"Get your coat then. You'll complain later if you don't and I'm not giving you mine when you start freezing your ass off." Oikawa rolled his eyes towards Suga and grabbed his coat.

"I promise you, Iwa-chan's only making it seem like he wouldn't give me his coat-,"

"I really wouldn't." Oikawa poked his tongue out at Iwaizumi as he slipped his arms into his coat. "I'll meet you outside." Iwaizumi disappeared down the hall and Oikawa turned to Suga.

"Bye bye, Koushi- oh, we're coming back here after dinner so it might be in your best interest to crash at Iwa-chan's dorm room."

"What? You didn't tell me about this!"

"Well, what would you prefer? Spend one night in Iwa's bed or one night listening to my moans?"

"You're fucking shameless, Tooru- Fine, I'll crash at Iwa's."

"Good child."

"Piss off."

"Have fun~"

~o~

As much as Suga liked being by himself, he was presently liking the idea of spending a night with this fucking angelic looking man. Previously he hadn't heard much about Iwaizumi's roommate; just the fact that he was studying to be a vet. And yet here he was, some god damn angel with a perfectly toned body, standing in the doorway to Iwaizumi's dorm room.

"Can I help you?" The boy asked, smiling gently. Suga's mouth opened slightly but nothing came out. How on earth had he _not_ come across this boy, even though he was close to Iwaizumi?

"I-uh- hi?" Suga fumbled dumbly.

"Hi." One of his eyebrows raised and Suga nearly had a heart attack.

"Um- I'm Sugawara Koushi... I know your roommate Iwaizumi-,"

"If you're looking for Hajime, then he's not here. He's also dating someone." Suga blushed and waved his hands frantically in front of his face.

"I think you've got the wrong idea!" Suga spluttered. "I'm not here to confess to Iwa or anything- just to sleep in his bed- fuck that did not sound right!" Suga gasped and stared at the boy's confused face. Suga took a breath. _'Calm down!'_ "Let me try that again. I'm Tooru's roommate- Oikawa?"

"Oh, Hajime's boyfriend?"

"Yeah, that one."

"What can I do for you?"

"Well, um, how do I make this sound not awkward? Tooru wants some alone time- y'know, 'cause it's Valentine's Day and all?- and I was told to come crash here. Is- is that OK?"

"Sure. You're sure your girlfriend won't mind?"

"Huh? Oh- I don't have a girlfriend, or a boyfriend- I mean, I'm gay- I'm single." He finished, feeling like a total idiot. The boy hummed.

"I was sure you were dating someone," he blushed, scratching the back of his head. He held out his hand. "Sawamura Daichi." Suga shook his hand; it was so warm and big around his. He loved the feel of it more than he should. Daichi held open the door for him and Suga walked in.

"Pardon the intrustion," Suga murmured timidly. "what- what about you, Sawamura-san? Are you dating anybody?" Daichi chuckled, a pleasing low rumble that sent shivers down Suga's spine, as he closed the door.

"Not me- all the good guys seem to be taken." What a miracle- he was gay too. Gay, single, and 100% hotter than all the guys on campus combined. Suga noticed the beer cans on the carpet and chuckled.

"The beer cans make that quite clear." Daichi smiled.

"What can I say? I have to do something to keep myself entertained."

"Do you mind if I have one?" Daichi flourished his hand at the cans.

"Be my guest." Suga grabbed one and sat down with his back against Iwaizumi's bed, cracking open the can of beer. "So, Sugawara-,"

"Just Suga is fine." Suga hurriedly interjected.

"Then, Suga- what's your major?" Daichi sat down across the rug from him and smiled.

"Oh, I'm a Japanese major. I'm mainly focused on creative writing. To tell the truth... I actually don't want to be a Japanese major..."

"Then why are you?" Daichi asked, taking a sip of his beer.

"My mother wants me to be a writer."

"Well, what do _you_ want to be?"

"Promise you won't laugh?" Suga asked, staring at Daichi nervously. Daichi made a cross motion over his heart with a finger.

"And hope to die." Suga smiled shyly.

"I want to be a kindergarten teacher." Daichi grinned.

"That's cute."

"It's not meant to be cute-!"

"I meant it in a good way. I think that would suit you. You just look like the kind of guy who'd be really good with handling kids." Suga blushed and hid his smile behind his beer can.

"W-what about you, Sawamura-san? Iwa told me that you're studying to be a vet?"

"Yeah. I want to help out animals, since they're so good to humans, y'know?"

"That's sweet." Daichi chuckled and sipped his beer.

"You think so?"

"Of course! It seems kind of perfect for you to be a vet." Daichi blushed.

"So- are you going to change your major?"

"I'm actually in the process of it. I talked with the head of department a few weeks ago and she said I could swap my course next year. So, technically I still have a semester left of creative writing lectures before I'm free."

"Well that's good to hear." Suga smiled shyly. He was going to enjoy this night.

~o~

"What's the time?" Suga asked. Daichi checked his watch.

"Eleven. We've been talking about ourselves for hours." Suga set his chin on his knees.

"It was nice though. I felt so comfortable telling you everything." He blushed, realizing what he'd said, and sipped hurriedly at his third beer can.

"Do you want to play a game?" Daichi asked. Suga looked up and blinked.

"What sort of game?"

"Umm, I haven't though about that yet."

"What about 'who's the king'?"

"Hmm, we need more players, don't we?"

"Oh, you're right."

"What about black jack? I have a pack of cards."

"Sure." They played a few rounds of black jack and Daichi won the fist two while Suga won the third round. "Shouldn't we wager something on this?" Daichi hummed.

"I guess so. Hmm, if I win then I get to make you do one action." Suga nodded.

"If I win then I get to ask you one personal question."

"Ready?" Daichi flipped his cards. He had an ace and a seven. Suga had an ace and a six.

"Hit me." Daichi flipped a card for Suga. A four.

"Twenty one, I win!"

"Actually, it's two-two. We have one more round." Suga pouted. Daichi dealt him two more cards and did the same for himself. He had an eight and seven and Suga had a nine and an eight.

"Hit me." Suga smiled. Daichi flipped a six and Suga booed. "I'm bust."

"I win." Daichi grinned.

"Be reasonable-," Suga pleaded, cutting off suddenly as Daichi leaned over the cards and stopped just short of Suga's face, watching his eyes.

"I command you to kiss me." Suga's eyes widened, a blush spreading across his cheeks. Was the hottest man he had ever seen seriously asking him to kiss him? "Is it too unreasonable for you?" Daichi whispered, seeming somewhat hurt. Suga blinked and shoook his head.

"No- I mean- why me?"

"Because I've decided that you're the one I want, Suga," his hand rose to cup Suga's cheek. "you're perfect to me-," Suga pushed his lips to Daichi's, tugging his shirt to bring him closer to him. Daichi moaned into his mouth and Suga felt himself shiver as Daichi's other arm wound around his waist and pulled him onto his lap. His fingers threaded through Daichi's dark locks as Daichi pulled away for air, keeping his nose pressed against Suga's.

" _Again_." Suga whispered, staring into his eyes. Daichi complied and locked his lips with Suga's again as Suga pressed him down against the rug, straddling his hips. Daichi's hands roamed under Suga's shirt and grasped his waist as Suga gasped into his mouth. " _Daichi_." He moaned softly as Daichi kissed down his neck and nuzzled his nose in the dip where his shoulder met his neck. Daichi wrapped his arms around Suga's back and pulled him into a hug.

"Let's take it slow for now." Suga smiled and buried his nose into Daichi's shoulder.

"Hmm." He mumbled in agreement.

~o~

"Kooooushiii!" Oikawa pushed open Iwaizumi's dorm room door, Iwaizumi following behind him. "I've come to take you ba- _holy fuck_." Oikawa let out a low whistle. "Looks like we're not the only ones who got it on last night, Iwa-chan." Iwaizumi peered at where Oikawa was staring and found Daichi sleeping in his bed. However, he wasn't alone. The ashen blond hair of Suga poked out from under the duvet, his face pressed into Daichi's chest and his body curled into him. Both were sleeping soundly, completely comfortable in the others embrace. Oikawa shoved Iwaizumi out of the room. "Let's give them some space." He giggled quietly and closed the door. Suga groaned, hearing the door shut, and his eyes fluttered open. He blushed when he recalled the events from the previous night. They hadn't slept together, as he was sure Oikawa would assume, but kissing and holding each other was still something.

"D-Daichi?" Daichi groaned and pulled Suga closer to him, burying his nose in Suga's hair.

"G'mo'nin'." He mumbled sleepily. Suga brushed Daichi's hair back from his forehead and tucked it behind his ear, smiling softly.

"Morning."

"I'm never letting you go." Daichi whispered through his haze, still half asleep. Suga blushed furiously. "My Suga~" he mumbled. Suga giggled as Daichi moaned and shifted. He yawned and sat up, looking down at Suga who was still encompassed in his arms. "Why are you giggling?"

"No reason." Suga smiled, wrapping his arms around Daichi's neck. "Good morning."

"Hmm, morning." He leaned down and kissed Suga lightly. "I'm starting to think that Valentine's Day might not be so bad after all." Suga grinned.

"Really? What makes you say that?"

"If you think I'm going to praise you, you're wrong." Suga laughed as Daichi kissed his nose. "But it might have something to do with you. Possibly."

"Remember how you told me you were perpetually single?"

"I believe that was you."

"Mhm, sure. Do you still want to be perpetually single?"

"What are you suggesting?" Daichi teased, one eyebrow raised.

"Well, since everyone else on campus is dating someone, I figured that I wouldn't mind dating you."

"Oh, you _wouldn't mind_ , would you?" Suga giggled as Daichi bit gently at his neck.

"What do you say?"

"I haven't heard the question yet." Suga rolled his eyes and dug his nails into Daichi's back.

"Do you want to go out with me?" He watched Daichi's eyes cautiously, waiting for him to refuse or something along those lines. After all, he was a miracle.

"Of course I want to, you idiot." Suga grinned as Daichi leaned down to kiss him again.

"Seriously, Koushi I'm taking you back!" Oikawa burst through the door and Suga froze mid-kiss. "That is not how you ask someone out. You disappoint me. I taught you better." Suga pulled away from Daichi's lips and sighed, burying his nose into Daichi's shoulder, glaring at Oikawa.

"Tooru, remember that time I walked in on you and Iwa?" Oikawa nodded as Suga grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. It hit its target and Daichi chuckled. "I had half the nerve to leave the room."

"You're not having sex."

"It's close enough, asshole. Get out!" Oikawa poked his tongue out and held his hands out.

"Whatever. Enjoy your make-out session, _loser_."

" _Fuck you_." Suga whispered under his breath. Daichi chuckled.

"You two sure get along well."

"I would do anything for Tooru. However, he's a hypocritical drama queen sometimes and he never knows when he's intruding. So, kindly, I'd love to get back to what he interrupted." Daichi smiled and kissed him lightly.

"Sure thing, _Koushi_." Maybe this year Valentine's Day hadn't been so bad. Just maybe.


End file.
